Bite It Back - Writing Prompt 2
by Azkadellio
Summary: Second prompt. My trip into the zombie apocalypse world. There's a guest star at the end of the prompt. During the zombie apocalypse, a group of survivors are stuck in a run down building trying to survive. While on a supply run, one of the group gets attacked by a zombie. taking a risk, they bite the zombie, a trick they knew as a kid, and surprisingly, the infection breaks.


**Here's the second prompt I found and liked. There are two more for now. Don't know when/if I'll find more I like enough to write them.**

**The prompt is as follows:**

**In a desperate fight for survival, the main character has no strength left, no weapons, and no hope. In desperation, they bite the zombie. And this, ironically, is the cure.**

**I modified it so there's a small group of survivors, instead of just the one. There is still just one person, at first anyway, who bites the zombie. The others eventually follow suit when they see it works. Also, I changed it so the character does have some strength. I figured if they're a art of a group, they have a better chance of survival and use less energy as long as everyone works together.  
**

**Characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or the characters. The prompt is courtesy of reddit.**

**The title is a play on words to Beck's line to Robbie in '_The Wood_', when he told Robbie to poke Trina back after she poked him with a big fork.**

**Also, in the same episode, Beck mentions Omar's Pizza. I was rewatching '_iCarly_' season two and, in the first episode _'iSaw Him First'_, the pizza delivery guy has an Omar's Pizza shirt and hat on. I didn't realize that until I was rewatching '_iCarly_' and I remembered that little fact.**

**No POV**

"How are we on supplies?" Beck, the unofficial leader of the group, a tall, tanned, muscular Canadian with long black hair now down to the middle of his back, asks as the group of seven sit in their makeshift home, a crumbling duplex where the windows are boarded up and the doors barely holding together.

"What supplies?" Andre, the second in command, a little shorter than Beck with his hair, formerly in dreads, in a ponytail down his back, asks with a sigh. "We ran out of water yesterday, we've been up for the last two weeks running, the last of our food is crumbs, no ammo for the guns, and the blades are so rusted they'll fall apart if we try to cut a wet piece of paper." He says, leaning back against the wall.

"What about all the food we just grabbed a few days ago? We should still have plenty." Tori, Andre's best friend, a half-Latina, tanned skinned girl with long brunette hair, says from across the room.

"Gone." Trina, Tori's older sister, slightly taller than Tori with matching hair in length and color, responds from beside her boyfriend Beck.

"The bag Robbie put it in fell apart when we were running from the hoard yesterday. We lost all of it." Jade, a brunette haired, formerly black, pale skinned woman in black clothing says from a few feet away from Tori, glaring at the last male of the group, a skinny guy with a short afro and glasses.

"It's not Robbie's fault." Cat, Jade's childhood best friend, a former redhead now back to her natural brunette, says from Jade's other side. "There was too much weight in the bag and all the running made it fall apart." She says in Robbie's defense.

"Why werent' they in the duffle?" Beck asks, staring at the black duffle bag by Jade's feet.

"No room. It's where we put the spare guns and water bottles, which are completely empty, I remind you." Jade says, glaring at her ex. "The most we'd be able to pack in would've been a couple of those military meal things we found, but only like one or two at most before the bag was passed capacity." She says, kicking the bag, grunting when she kicks one of the spare shotguns they grabbed when this all started.

Four years ago, through some kind of medical research or something no one knows about, people started dying. A few hours after their heart stopped and their brain stopped functioning, they got up. Zombie's weren't just a fictional creature Hollywood kept alive, no pun intended, anymore.

Now, they were real. And thanks to said movies from Hollywood, everyone knew how to kill them. A shot between the eyes or removing the head completely.

Now, you would think it'd be easy to deal with. They were slow, noisy, and about as stealthy as an elephant in a small hallway.

Problem was, they were like wolves, always traveling in packs, and vicious when the thought they could get their meal. And when they saw a potential meal, they could run at a good speed, sometimes outrunning a living person if there were a few of them and there was nothing stopping their momentum.

Within a year, almost half of the Earth's population got infected. It spread over seas thanks to birds and fish being immune to the disease, but it stayed in them, and cooking them didn't remove the disease. It just made it slower to act once ingested.

Now, seven friends from a famous high school for growing actors, singers, musicians, comedians, dancers, and the like, now find themselves holed up in a small bulding with no usable weapons, no food, no drink, and hope of survival dwindling quickly.

"What should we do? Use the guns like clubs?" Tori asks, sliding down the wall until she sitting crosslegged.

"With how they travel, we'd have no chance of taking one out before five are on us." Trina says, staring at her sister. "We might get lucky and take one or two out, but there'd be too many within seconds." She says, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Look, there's nothing out there. At least, not close by. We'd hear them." Jade says, grabbing the duffle and taking out most of the guns, leaving a couple of shotguns to use as a possible defense measure. "I'll run to that convenience store a block away and see what I can grab. I'll be cautious in case there's any out there, and I can climb a tree or something if I'm spotted." She says, zipping up the bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"You're not going out there alone." Tori says, standing up and following Jade, grabbing one of the spare shotguns just in case it's needed. "If there's two of us, we can split them up and hide better." She says, following Jade.

"Fine. The rest of you stay here. Barricade the door. We'll knock when we get back. Zombies don't knock." Jade says, heading out, Beck and Andre standing up to barricade the door after they leave.

"Keep my baby sister safe, Jade." Trina says, her right hand instinctually going to the gun on her hip, and standard issue police revolver that their father had that he gave to her when he got bit and left before he could turn so he didn't put his daughters or wife at risk.

"I will." Jade says with a nod, remembering how dead the Vega sisters seemed when that happened. It was worse when, a few days later, their mother was bit while pushing Trina into the car Beck stole to use to get away while it still had gas.

The Vega sisters didn't move, eat, sleep, drink, do anything for weeks after that.

"Stay close. Make as little sound as you can." Jade says once they hear the guys block the door, the two of them slowly and quietly making their way towards the small convenience store a few houses down from where they were staying.

"Not my first time, Jade." Tori says darkly, remembering how she lost her parents.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard that had to be to see." Jade says quietly as they walk. "Why did you offer to come with me? I know Andre would've come with me. And I don't want Trina to risk losing another loved one. I can't guarantee I'll keep you alive." She says honestly as they walk, both sets of eyes scanning the area.

"Andre's better off there in case a hoard or something attacks. Beck would never leave Trina there without proper protection, Robbie isn't exactly the best in these situations, Cat's not a fighter, she's our medic. I can defend myself well, and I'm faster than them. I would never risk anyone else trying this when speed and stealth are our allies in a situation like this." Tori says as they walk, finishing her sentence as they make it to the small building.

"Spread out? Find what we can?" Jade suggests, letting the topic drop.

"Yeah. Check for the possibility for ammo as well." Tori says, heading to the right of the store.

"Got it." Jade says, staring at Tori for a moment before turning and checking the left.

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls meet up in the middle, the duffle bag only partially filled.

"Looks like we were beaten to the punch." Jade says with a sigh, staring at the three water bottles, few cans of canned good surprisingly still in date, and the small box of handgun ammo Tori found stuffed under the cash register.

"You don't sound surprised." Tori says with a sigh. "Let's head back. We can make this stuff last I hope before we head for a new place tomorrow." She suggests as Jade zips up the bag.

As they're leaving the building, neither girl notice the infected shuffling it's way towards them. At the last second, just before it attacks, Jade sees it and pushes Tori out of the way, the zombie tackling her to the ground.

"Fuck!" Jade grunts when she lands, her hands keeping the infected at a distance, hoping it doesn't bite her arm.

"Jade!" Tori says, running and tackling the infected off of the former Goth. Using the training her father gave her when this started, she holds it down like a cop does a perp, face down and the arms behind it's back.

Thinking quickly, Jade grabs the shotgun and uses it like a club to bash the infected's head in. Not a decapitation, but effective.

"You good?" Both girls ask as Tori stands up, both keeping an eye on the infected and the area around them.

"Yeah. Thanks for tackling that thing off of me." Jade says as they start to walk back to their base of sorts.

"Welcome. Thanks for bashing it's head in." Tori says, stretching her arms from the unexpected use.

"Welcome." Jade says. As they're walking up the sidewalk to the duplex, both girls attention on the girl beside them, they miss when another infected, this one looking feminine with long brunette hair, though it might just be dirty, jog up from beside them and tackle Tori. When Jade goes to do what Tori did a moment ago, the infected spots her and gets up from Tori and goes to Jade.

"Fuck!" Jade calls out when the surprising speed of the infected catches her off guard. Not thinking clearly, Jade does what she and her little brother used to do before all this, something her brother started, and bit the infected's arm.

When Tori pushes it off, she quickly goes to attack the infected when she sees the bite mark on it's arm. "You bit it?" She asks Jade incredulously.

"I reacted. Sue me." Jade says, spitting the bad taste out of her mouth. "Forget it. Let's go." She says, grabbing Tori's arm and pulling her to the house, quickly pounding on the door. "LET US IN!" She yells as the infected starts to stand up.

A short moment later, the door opens, revealing the worried face of Trina Vega.

After explaining what happened, the two girls collapse on the floor, the rush of adrenaline gone now that they're temporarily safe.

A few hours later, the seven young adults look at the door when they hear something surprising.

"Is anyone in here?" A female voice asks as it knocks on the front door.

"What the fuck?" Beck asks, staring at the door.

Cautiously walking to the door, he slowly opens it, the handgun now filled with some ammunition thanks to Tori and Jade, aimed at the person.

Using her instinct, the brunette girl raises her hands in defense, saying she's infection free. What surprised everyone is the bite mark on her arm. The same place Jade bit the infected yesterday. And it looks healed, not scarred like the bites that turn people.

"What the fuck?" Jade says, quoting Beck from before when she not only recognizes the bite mark and location, but the hair and clothes, recognizing her as the infected from yesterday.

"My name's Carly. Carly Shay. May I come in?" The girl as when Beck lowers the gun in his shock at the news, remembering the description of the clothes Tori and Jade gave so everyone knew to be on the lookout in case she was still nearby.

**Sorry to end it this way. There won't be a sequel to this or anything, in case anyone wants it. I want to leave at this, that way the future can be how anyone wants to imagine it.**

**I didn't intend to upload a second prompt so soon after the first, but I finished it early and felt like posting it before I forgot I finished it, and before I forgot the Omar's Pizza thing.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
